Because of the increasing cost of electrical energy, the substitution of costlier, but more energy efficient, fluorescent lamps in place of incandescent lamps has become practical. A prime candidate for this substitution is the circular fluorescent lamp, primarily because of its more compact size when compared with the more typical elongated fluorescent lamp.
Common to most structures employed for this purpose are a central hub which can include a ballast and having projecting therefrom means to hold the lamp. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,961 describes such an assembly having a single arm to hold the lamp. Such a device leaves a major portion of the lamp totally unsupported. U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,004 shows another such device wherein the lamp is held by spring clips; however, the device must be disassembled to replace the lamp. Still another is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D. 259,961, wherein the lamp is supported by three arms and also is difficult to replace. Yet another example is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,911. In the latter patent the lamp is permanently fixed to a plastic ring having at least one hollow arm which includes some of the starting circuitry. In the event of lamp failure, this entire unit must be replaced.